Pet Shop Boy
by The Unchained Melody
Summary: What would it be like if Neferpitou and Kite met in our world? Would they be enemies, rivals, friends, or lovers? This three-shot begins when Kite, working at his pet shop, runs into a most peculiar customer. He quickly knows she's trouble with her unreadable personality and playful antics. She returns to his shop day after day, but just what is it that she wants?
1. Kite's New Customer

It was a slow day. Only a few customers had come into the store. A lanky man sat at the counter, leaning back in his chair as he read a magazine. He had long white hair that flowed down to his thighs and a newsboy cap that sat snugly directly above his eyes. His face was lean much like his body, with narrow eyes that suited it. He had on a tight white turtleneck, and a pair of black pants.

It was another slow day. Kite hadn't seen a customer for a couple of hours so he busied himself by learning about an Arctic expedition from a six-month-old science magazine. Suddenly, the shop door slid open. Kite's head remained pointed at his periodical, but his eyes gazed at the customer. It was a young petite woman with an angular face and large golden eyes. She had messy white hair that went a bit past her chin. Most notably she had on a rather perky expression and her lips were shaped into a playful curl. Kite immediately had a bad feeling about her. Was she here to cause trouble? Was she going to make a scene? Maybe he was just over thinking it.

"Hmm…" said the girl. She walked forward with her arms behind her back. She knelt down and looked at a tank where several turtles were busy swimming about and slipping off rocks. After a few minutes, she walked around some more before stopping at the bird cages. The green parakeets started to squawk and flap their wings as her face appeared next to the bars. They seemed especially distressed.

"Anything, I can help you with miss?" asked Kite.

She gave a small giggle of happiness as her head darted between cages.

"Is this your shop?" she asked.

"I suppose you could say that."

He waited for her to make another comment, but she seemed content with the simple answer. Kite watched her a bit longer as she looked at the pythons with her same consistent degree of amusement. Finally, his eyes went back to the magazine.

"Bye!" she said. He looked up and as she skipped out of the store.

"Oh- Thank you for... visiting" he said, even though she could no longer here him.

_I wonder what she wanted? Did she just come to see the animals?_

* * *

The next day Kite was cleaning out the Leopard Gecko cages. Normally, he'd do it afterhours, but with such slow traffic, he figured he might as well be productive. That's when he heard the door open. He quickly got to his feet, a bit flustered since he was entrenched in the waste-filled gravel he'd been filtering. He quickly took off his cleaning gloves and returned to the front desk.

"Hello. Can I—"

A sweat drop slid down the back of his head.

_It's you._

Yesterday's visitor had returned. Truth be told, he wasn't particularly surprised. That's how these sorts of things went, right? Today she was dressed in a double breasted long coat and orange knee-length socks.

"Oh?" he asked with a fake smile, "Welcome back."

"Hello sir." she said. She seemed to scan him for a second before marching towards the mammal isle. The puppies immediately began to wag their tales as she approached. She crouched down to better look at them. She slowly pulled out a hand and began to stroke them each on the neck. Kite watched her with interest as she glided over to the cats. She tilted her head as she looked at them lazily sitting about their chambers. Her lips seemed even more curled as she observed them.

_Could be a long lost relative of hers._

"Do you enjoy working here?" asked the girl.

Kite was silent a moment. Then he said, "I suppose. I can't complain getting to watch them like this. And I can be sure they're taken home by responsible owners."

She looked over at him as if he were in a cage himself. With a hand waving at him, she headed back out the door.

"Bye!"

"Thank you for- oh forget it."

* * *

Kite was scrubbing down the windows when he heard the door open. He scrambled to put down his cleaning supplies when he realized it he was looking at a familiar character.

_I decided to do this in the morning so this wouldn't happen. Does she come randomly?_

This time she admired his small collection of fish tanks sitting on the shelves in the back of the room. Her eyes followed a handsome black and white fish, a Moorish Idol, with interest.

Kite decided he might as well finish the cleaning he had started. He knew he didn't have to worry about her bothering the animals, and with her so comfortable, there wasn't any reason to break the silence. Besides, any moment now she would do that hersel-

"What's your name?"

Kite's mouth opened slightly. He was more surprised by his flustered state than by her question.

"It's Kite."

"Kite." she repeated

_Two sentences? That's new._

"I like this store."

Kite said, "Thank you."

"Bye!"

"Um…"

She was already gone. He'd have to ask her own name tomorrow.

* * *

By now, the women had seen every animal in his shop. Kite knew he was bored because he kept finding himself wondering what she would do next. While the thought continued to preoccupy him, the door opened up and someone slipped in. He knew exactly who it was.

Kite said, "Welcome back. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

Her eyes widened as she said, "Neferpitou."

"Neferpitou…" said Kite, "I don't have anything else here. I'm going to watch over a customer's mink in tomorrow though."

"A mink? I've never seen one. Are they much different than ferrets?"

"They're a bit harder to care for and more rambunctious."

She asked, "You have experience with them?"

"A bit. I mostly know people that do. "

He smiled as he said, "You know, this is the longest you've talked to me."

Neferpitou laughed lightly and said, "We never tried is all."

_We?_

She said, "Can I come back to see it?"

Kite said, "Of course. I'll have it in about ten tomorrow morning. How's that sound?"

"It's a date."

Kite didn't answer. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that um… joke.

"Bye!"

She gave her usual hand wave before exiting the pet shop.

_Now that she's holding conversations with me, I can tell I was right about her. She's definitely trouble._

Kite walked over to the window, watching her skip down the sidewalk. As he gazed at her, a wry smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"There we go." said Kite as he finished attaching the harness to the mink. The little creature purred and started darting about its cage.

"Hey now," said Kite, "Settle down."

"Kite"

He turned around to see a welcome face. Pitou was dressed in a white top, a slim leather coat, and blue jeans.

"Neferpitou."

"Nyah," she said, "Call me Pitou?"

"Pitou then. You're just in time. I'm going to take Sasha here for a walk."

"A walk sounds fun. " She followed him outside, watching him guide the jittery mink down the sidewalk. Her eyes started to wander up Kite's back. To her surprise, something was missing.

"You're not wearing your hat Kite." she said.

"Yeah, I'm trying something new. So?"

"It suits you too. Now I can see all of your pretty hair."

"Hey, don't tease. I like it long."

She reached out and put her hand through it.

"I'm not teasing." She laughed and said, "I like your hair too."

Kite quickly changed the subject, "Would you like to try walking it?"

Neferpitou raised here eyebrows.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

"Why would I say "no"? I suggested it, didn't I?"

Kite wasn't sure what had possessed him to do such a thing, but he put his hand over Neferpitou's trying to guide the leash into her hand. His fingers quickly recoiled, almost losing control of the leash. Kite was silent for a moment, his ears feeling unusually hot. Neferpitou blinked, clearly puzzled on why he had stopped handing it to her.

Neferpitou reached out her hand now. "Can I?"

This time Kite slipped the leash into her palm. She quickly shut it and started to walk the mink to the side, as they cut a corner.

Kite said, "Do you own any pets?"

Neferpitou looked up at him and blinked. She said, "Not right nyeow. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to have pets at my apartment."

"I see. That's too bad."

_What's with all the verbal tics?_

Neferpitou said, "I get to see plenty of animals each day at your store though."

"You like all of them too. That's unusual. Most people like the dogs, cat, or birds. They won't get near the snakes or spiders."

"Oh, but they're all so cute and interesting. If I could keep a pet, I have no idea which to choose."

"If you do need a pet, I'll help you choose one."

"And what pet do you think would suit me?"

"The answer is so obvious I don't even want to say it."

"Huh? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

Kite laughed and walked ahead of her. She started to chant, "Kite! Kite! Come on, tell me. Why is it so funny you have to hide it?"

She put a free hand on her hip in an exaggerated fashion and said, "Are you saying I look like an animal?"

Kite said, "Nonsense, none of them are as adorable as you."

Kite immediately regretted saying it, as he did the fact his face was turning an obvious shade of red.

As she pointed a finger to her face, she said, "I'm adorable? You really think so?"

His features still red, Kite said quietly, "Shameless too."

She giggled as they continued down the road.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, they'd arrived back at the shop. Kite unbelted the mink from its small leash and placed it back into its cage. He turned around to see Neferpitou staring at him, her hands crossed behind her back. She spun around and waved at him.

"Bye!"

Kite began to walk forward towards her.

"Wait." he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked.

Kite struggled for words. He had spoken both out of impulse and necessity. But now, that choice had left him dumbfounded.

He thought, "It's so easy for you. Always cheerful and confident. I can't read you Pitou. I don't know what you'll say. I'll probably just make a fool of myself. Wait, what am I saying?"

He smiled.

_As if you'd mind._

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"I did." She said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Pitou… do you want to do something later?"

Neferpitou's eyebrows suddenly raised even higher. Her eyes widened exponentially and her mouth opened ever so slightly.

"I-If you want."

"Really?" he asked, "If you'd rather not, that's fine. I don't want you to think you're obligated to come."

"No. I'd love to go out with you!" she said, looking worried.

He asked, "Go out?!"

He had meant that and yet hearing it put bluntly by her made it seem scandalous to him.

Kite said, "Well you d-wait- you will? I mean... are you okay?"

Neferpitou was looking away, her eyes suddenly more interested with her feet. Her cheeks had a light shade of pink painted onto them.

"Where will we be meeting?" she said, "I think it would be easiest if we agreed to meet here at six."

"That's great."

She finally looked up at him. She closed her mouth, seeming to gulp for a second. Her face suddenly brightened with a smile and she turned away.

She said rather deeply, "See you then."

Kite stared in disbelief for a while. At last, he regained himself. He started to turn back to the counter, but gave one last glace out the window.

"She was flustered? Pitou, I guess I don't know you so well after all. Still, I may not know much, but… I'd like to find out."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is a short story that I wrote for one of my favorite Hunter x Hunter ships. This is the first of three chapters. Please look forward to the next one!


	2. Date Night

"Nyah, when I said "it's a date" I didn't know we'd be going on an actual date that same day."

Neferpitou tucked a thoughtful finger below her chin and said, "Well, technically that was my intention, but I never expected it to work."

She was laying back on her bed as she spoke to herself. She looked up to the ceiling, staring at a poster of a comedy anime. Suddenly, Neferpitou leapt off of the bed, landing in front of a close by mirror. She opened up her closet and began to rummage through her wardrobe.

"I have to pick something soon, but what to wear? So many choices, but which one is correct?"

Neferpitou looked in satisfaction as she found the perfect combination. She put on black leggings under a red skirt, with a matching lacy, gothic turtleneck with silver patterns on it. Afterwards, she brushed her messy hair, which only had the effect of making it slightly less wavy.

* * *

Neferpitou was soon out the door and headed to the pet shop. As she wondered about the place he had picked out, she caught a glimpse of Kite not far up a head. He was leaning against the shop, looking up at the clouds. He wasn't wearing his hat again. He had on a button-up purple shirt that fit him well, with black slacks. He slowly tilted his head towards her. His eyes widened and immediately he straightened himself up.

"I'm glad you came."

Neferpitou said, "Kite, you look good."

He said, "Really?" He scratched his head and looked her over. He said, "You too. You look very pretty."

Her cheeks turned pink for a second and she beamed up at him, "Where to?"

Kite said, "I'm sorry, I'm not experienced with dating. I was thinking we could go to the park and get something to eat after sunset."

"That sounds perfect."

Her eyes narrowed as she said it, giving her a more mature look. Kite recoiled slightly, but was unable to as Neferpitou suddenly slung herself around his arm.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Kite sighed.

_She's too much for me. How can I keep my cool with you holding me like that?_

He began to make his way to the park, with Neferpitou continuing to latch on to him and beam ever so slightly.

At last, they reached their destination. Pitou let go of Kite's arm and with interest, gazed forward at the deep purple ripples of the setting sun.

"Come on, this way." said Kite.

He led her to the center of the park. Here they stopped at an empty bench overlooking a lonely duck pond. Kite sat himself down and scooted to near the middle of the seat. Neferpitou sat herself down right next to him. They looked ahead now. The sunset was clearer here and its beauty was reflected in the water. As Kite gazed at it, he felt Pitou's fingers slip between his own. Her hands were so cold. He wondered why.

The last ray of daylight now vanished. Kite stood up and turned to Pitou.

He said, "Let's get something to eat."

Neferpitou leapt to her feet. She said, "Yes!"

* * *

"Sorry. I know this isn't a very romantic place, but it's the best pizza in town."

Neferpitou bit into a piece of pizza, making an audible biting sound. Then she shut her eyes as she tasted it.

At last, she said, "Stop apologizing. I'm enjoying myself."

She continued, "Pizza's my favorite and this tastes amazing."

Kite smiled timidly. "I'm glad you like it."

His smile vanished as he said,"Pitou… maybe you could tell me more about yourself?"

Neferpitou stopped eating and put an inquisitive finger below her chin again.

She said, "Something about myself? Let' see… I'm as of three weeks ago, eighteen and applying myself for different colleges. I like biology, gymnastics, martial arts, and nature hikes. And you already know what my favorite food is."

Kite said, "I see. I like nature hikes too, well, research expeditions more than anything. I'm twenty-years-old and graduated. And you already know where I work."

"Research expeditions…hmm… that must be interesting. Interacting with other cultures, finding new species-"

"Not having anywhere to go to the bathroom." he said.

"Nyah, your ruining the glamorous image I had in my head."

Kite laughed. "It's worth the inconveniences though. I think everyone should try to visit the world, even if it's just one place."

Neferpitou said, "Why is that? Does it change your perspective on how you see things?"

"Exactly. You realize your hometown is just one location, just a drop in the bucket."

"Would that make you appreciate the world better or feel unhappy with your situation?"

Kite said, "Um… I'm not sure. I suppose it depends on the person. It made me want to feel closer and closer to the rest of the planet."

This had turned out a bit more engaging than Kite had expected. He found himself wanting to talk to her for the rest of the night. Another emotion started to clutch his stomach now. She had told him facts about herself, but he still didn't know who she was. Even now they just spoke about him. But he knew one thing at least: she understood him.

_Now I just need to understand you Neferpitou._

* * *

Neferpitou wiped a napkin across her lips, wiping away the last traces of oil from her meal. She noticed Kite pulling out his wallet.

"Let's go dutch." she said.

Kite said, "What? But I'm the one who asked you on a date."

Neferpitou said, "Heh heh. Is that what you think?"

He said angrily, "Hey, don't make me question my memories."

Still, Neferpitou paid for half the pizza. She knew Kite probably didn't have much money, and besides, he'd planned out the whole date.

They left the pizza joint a moment afterwards. As they walked outside, they were hit by a burst of cool air that ran through their hair. After the gust stopped, Neferpitou looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, only stars…

She turned her attention to Kite, standing there with his hair lightly fluttering in the breeze. She felt a burst of warm energy run through her body.

Pitou stepped forward towards Kite. He took notice of her as she appeared only inches from his face. His eyes widened as he felt her arms wrap around his back.

She said, "Thank you for the wonderful night."

Neferpitou thought to herself, "I know it's silly to act on impulse but I'd rather not think rationally right now. I want to tell him. I need to tell him. Okay, here goes!"

"Kite, will you be my boyfriend?"

There was a long pause between them. The wind from earlier appeared to return, sending a newspaper scuttling past them. For the longest time, Kite stood there motionless. Neferpitou stood in the same pose she had confessed in. Her arms and legs were arranged as if she'd assumed a battle stance.

"Yes." said Kite.

_Yes?_

I think we should give it a go." said Kite.

_You will? Kite's my boyfriend now?_

Neferpitou's arms relaxed now and she stood upright. Her flustered face seemed to calm now, as if a massive obstacle had become overcome and she could now return to everyday life.

"Pitou…"

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

As she said it, she saw Kite move closer to her. He seemed so tall… well, taller than usual. He leaned down. She felt his hot breathe tickle her lips. Next she felt the warmth of his lips pressing against her own. Her cheeks flushed in response and she placed her arms around his neck, causing him to kiss her harder. Neferpitou's hands began to run up his back. Her fingers slid through his silky hair, a sensation that she very much enjoyed.

Kite slowly pushed her against the brick wall of the restaurant. Before she could recover he was on her again and with a greater degree of strength. He kissed her again and again and again. Neferpitou slid her head to the side of his cheek. She pressed her lips against his neck and then lightly nuzzled his ear with her teeth. Kite moaned and positioned his legs around her hips. His hands then reached underneath the joints of her legs and picked her up.

Neferpitou's eyes widened as her back slid up the wall. However, she instantly figured out what he was aiming at. With her head positioned above his, she reached her hands around his neck once more and crashed her lips into his. Pitou felt all outside noise vanish. She shut her eyes, giving into the ecstasy of the moment. Kite was breathing faster and she knew he was losing himself. She wanted to as well, yet this was hardly the place for such things.

After what felt like an eternity, their moment ended. Kite let her down softly and pulled his head back away from her.

He looked away and said, "That was… amazing." His breath hadn't fully recovered yet.

"It was." said Pitou, her eyes looking slightly dazed.

Kite jumped a little, perhaps returning to his more awkward self. He said, "Oh, it's late. I need to get up early to manage the store. Sorry."

"I should head home too. Thank you for today."

Kite turned to her, his hair whipping to the side, and said, "It was my pleasure."

Perhaps because Kite's emotions had changed so quickly into a cooler, more collected state, Neferpitou felt her ears heat up as he looked at her and said it. She found herself very much looking forward to seeing him again.


	3. Walking Home Alone

Since their date, they'd gone out more often, but usually the couple tended to spend their time together hanging out in Kite's pet shop. Neferpitou helped out now, feeding the animals and keeping the water in the fish tanks at the perfect chemical balance. She seemed happy occupying herself with such things, but Kite felt something was off. It had nagged him in the back of his mind since the day he'd met her and whatever was off, it wasn't those quirky antics of hers.

* * *

"All finished." said Pitou as she returned from the backroom.

"I'll be heading home now. Call me later, okay?" she said.

"I will. See you later."

"Bye!"

"Wait, Pitou…"

Neferpitou stopped in her tracks, her body halfway through the doorway.

She turned slightly and asked, "What is it Kite?"

Kite said, "Um…. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"…"

She smiled and said, "Don't be silly nyah. You can't leave the store unattended. Thank you though."

"Right. Goodnight then."

She nodded and was on her way.

Kite's heart sank through his chest. He felt as if he'd missed an opportunity, the most important opportunity of his life. She was just walking away and yet he felt like that was criminal.

_She's such a pain. Even though I'm her boyfriend, she's still keeping quiet about something… no everything. Pitou…. people's lives don't consist of enjoying animals and looking for colleges. I'm such an idiot. I should have insisted on going with her. I should have asked her more about herself._

_She couldn't have gotten far. I can still make it_.

Kite flipped the store sign to "closed" and ran out the door. He ran down the sidewalk at a brisk pace with his eyes peeled for her slim figure skipping down the road. Kite could see her now. She wasn't skipping though. Neferpitou was walking down the street as if she were a lost traveler stranded in the middle of scorching desert. She stopped moving altogether and began to look up at the clouds.

"Pitou!"

His words echoed for the entire world to hear. And then everything was silent: the sirens of a police car in the distance, the chatty pedestrians on the opposing walkway, and the hum of cars flying past him. They weren't there. There was only Neferpitou.

Her head quickly turned towards him, appearing quite startled. Kite ran up to her before she had time to even utter his name. She felt his arms tighten around her back, pulling her into his chest, nearly lifting her up. He was warm. Her eyes widened with surprise and her arms pulled back. Kite waited for her to embrace him, but what she did was quite the opposite. Pitou pushed him back.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't know why I…"

Kite said, "Sorry, I must have surprised you."

Neferpitou noted his eyes, they looked distant now.

"I shouldn't have done that Kite. Please forgive me-"

"Stop apologizing!" he said. His angry tone caused her to step backwards.

He continued, "I came here because I was worried about you. Even now, you push me away. You won't let me in. You won't tell me why you came to my shop every day. You won't tell me why you walk home alone."

Neferpitou was dumbstruck.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

She knew if she answered no, she could lose everything.

_But I do trust you. I do. But I can't say it. I don't know how to say it to anyone else, even you. _

Neferpitou's wavering eyes suddenly became fierce.

_But I must try. I must._

Kite saw her drop her head. Her eyes became obscured by her long grey bangs.

"Kite," said Neferpitou, "the day I came to your shop, I was heartbroken. My friends and I… we were close. Pouf, Youpi, Meruem."

Her eyes became narrow as she said the last name. Beads of water collected on the rim of her eyelashes before under the weight, pouring down her cheeks.

She continued, "We promised we'd be together forever and yet a simple thing like upcoming graduation changed all that. Pouf went to pursue his own career and Youpi wasn't interested in college. Meruem was invited to a top of the line college and accepted the offer. Only a few students ever get to attend it, least of all afford. Even though I got all A's, I wasn't as impressive as him. I couldn't keep up. So we said our goodbyes. I know we'll stay in touch, but… I've known them a since I was a child. I've confided in them for everything: when I was bullied, when I was dumped, when my parents ignored me. It was always okay because I could be with them, I could speak to them. But now they're gone and I feel so alone. I don't know what to do anymore. So I distracted myself. I went see your animals everyday and it kept my mind from the pain in my heart. I'm sorry Kite. I've enjoyed being with you, I really have. But even though I care about you, I still miss them so much."

Wiping her eyes, she managed to say, "I know I'm never going to see them again. If I had just been good enough, I could have stayed with Meruem."

"Meruem…" said Kite, "means the most to you. Do you love him?"

He hated himself for asking such a selfish question when Pitou was pouring her heart out to him.

"Yes."

He hadn't expected such a quick answer.

"I-I see."

Neferpitou's mouth dropped and she said, "No. Not like that. He's my best friend."

Kite rubbed his face and said, "Sorry, I'm acting pathetic here. "

Kite grabbed a hold of Pitou's hands and placed them in the space between them.

He said, "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry you've had to go so through much. I'm sorry you've been feeling lonely all this time."

He hugged her again and this time she hugged him back. He lay his head squarely on top of hers and shut his eyes.

Kite said, "You're not alone Pitou."

"I know. I know I have you."

Kite said, "I'm not trying to make you move on. I'm saying it's okay to cry in my arms when you miss them. You don't have to walk home alone anymore."

Neferpitou heard him choke on his last few words. They were painful to here. A lump began to swell in her throat. It made her arms tremble and her vision blurry.

She cried as she said, "I told you I know that. I do. You're here with me. Kite, I'm so glad I stepped into your shop. Thank you for everything."

* * *

"I was accepted!" said Neferpitou.

Kite jumped out of his seat. The magazine that had been covering his face went flying into the air and landed on top of the macaw's cage.

As the bird let out an obnoxious squawk, Kite said, "Accepted into where?"

Pitou said, "Lionheart. It's one of the best and only forty minutes away."

Kite ran up to her and hugged her. He said, "That's great! And I'll be able to see you."

"Isn't it?" said Pitou, "Let's go out and celebrate tonight. My treat."

"Sounds good." said Kite.

Neferpitou felt Kite's soft lips crash against hers again. She eagerly kissed him back.

Suddenly, someone the front door opened. In stepped a middle-aged man with a beard.

He said, "Sorry, I know I'm a bit early. Would it be okay if I took a look around?"

Kite said, "That's… go right ahead."

Neferpitou's eyes followed the man as he began to examine the cages throughout the store.

She turned to Kite and said, "Kite, what's going on?"

Kite turned his head away and said, "Sorry. I didn't want to ruin your moment. The store isn't doing so well. I had no choice but to sell off the animals. This man has offered to buy them all and he has the space to hold them."

Neferpitou's eyebrows rose. She said, "I see. I'm sorry Kite. Will you be okay?"

Kite said, "I'll get enough out of this to support myself for a couple of months. By then… by then I'll have a way to make money. And I need to ask you about that."

"Hmm?"

He said, "My friend Rodriguez has asked me to go on a two month expedition with him to Argentina. There are some new areas he wants to explore. I want to go and I'll get decent pay from the funding. But I don't want to be away from you for two-months. We're still early in our relationship."

"When would you be going?"

"In about three weeks. Pitou I…"

"Are you afraid we'll grow distant? Kite, if you want to go, I'm more than happy for you. I'll be thinking of you every day while I'm studying. By the time I have you back, there's no telling what I'll do."

The middle-aged man stood behind them, attempting to fake reading a magazine.

Kite side, "Pitou, we have guests. Though I'll admit I like that."

Neferpitou said, "Our lives are moving forward… together."

Kite said, "You're right. I won't be far off for long and when I get back, I want to hear about how well you've been doing in school."

"Nyah, don't pressure me!"

Kite laughed and said, "If I can find a new job when I get back, maybe you could consider moving in with me?"

As he said it, his hand was clearly covering his face, a pitiful attempt to hide the scarlet smeared across it.

Her own cheeks lightly tinted, Neferpitou looked away bashfully and said, "I'd like that. I'd rather have you as a roommate anyway."

They heard an insincere cough and both turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

The man said, "Your animals look healthy so I'll be heading home now. Goodbye."

"Thank you for stopping by" said Kite.

"Nyah, my stomach's growling. Hurry up and close shop so we can eat."

"As you wish," said Kite.

He made sure the cage lids were shut tight, the water bowls were filled, and all the light bulbs were working. After flipping the door sign to "close", Kite stepped outside and locked the door behind him. Neferpitou stood outside waiting for him.

"This way Kite" she said, "We're trying somewhere new today."

Kite smiled and followed after her, unsure of where she would take him, but ready to find out.

* * *

Neferpitou sat in the darkness of her dorm room. Her arms and legs were perched over the chair, as if she was ready to spring forward at any moment. She was staring at her computer screen with a grave expression painted over her face. For several minutes, she simply gazed at the monitor. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned. Now her fingers began to fly across the buttons of the keyboard.

"Dear Meruem, I thought I'd update you on situation. First off, how are you? Are you enjoying the university? Have you made any friends? I'm eager to know.

I miss you even now. But I'm doing okay. I've met someone: a handsome shopkeeper who I hang out with and who is always kind to me. I want to introduce you to him. I think you guys would be great friends.

I'm taking my courses and everything is going smoothly. So don't worry about me. Be sure to sure to respond to this email soon or I'll make you get a phone. Well, take care. :3"

After she clicked the send button, she closed her email, which sent her to her desktop. Her wallpaper was of a familiar white-haired man. Neferpitou leaned forward on her desk, supported by her elbows. She gave a lazy smile as she gazed at the photograph.

"Nyah, I'm waiting for you Kite, so hurry up and come back already."

** The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for how short this story is. It was originally a very long one-shot. That being said, thank you for reading Pet Shop Boy!


End file.
